El curioso caso del huevo en la cama
by Vismur
Summary: Sam encuentra un huevo en su cama. Sabriel.


_**Titulo:**__ El curioso caso del huevo en la cama._

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural_

_**Pareja:**__ Sabriel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores,____actores y directores._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Para __heshipsj2_ (en LJ)_, esto es un regalo para ti. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Eggpreg._

_**Resumen:**__ Sam encuentra un huevo en su cama._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL CURIOSO CASO DEL HUEVO EN LA CAMA.**

Sabia que ya era tarde, normalmente él se levantaba temprano, pero hoy no, hoy quería durar mas tiempo en la cama, incluso Dean ya se levanto, ya que oía el ruido del agua correr. Ignorando todo, se acomodo en la cama, hasta que sintió algo que contrastaba completamente entre su abdomen, la cobija y el objeto.

Haciendo gala de sus largas piernas y el gran susto que esto consiguió, salió de la cama a tropezones, quedando a una distancia considerable de la cama, en el proceso la cobija que lo cubría se inclino al suelo, revelando la mayoría del colchón.

- Sam, ¿Qué pasa?, gritaste como una nena – un Dean en toalla rozándole las caderas apareció por la puerta del baño apurado.

- No grito como nena – refuto con enojo y un sonrojo en la cara, no se había dado cuenta que había gritado, pero ese no era el punto.

- Lo que sea Sammy, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Dean más tranquilo, viendo que no hay peligro inmediato, poniendo la toalla como Dios manda.

- Hay un huevo – Sam giro a ver la cama.

- ¿Qué? – Dean pregunto sin entender.

- Hay un huevo en la cama Dean – el menor de los Winchester señalo a la cama, el rubio dirigió su vista a la dirección, y se encontró con un huevo blanco de gran tamaño y manchas azules.

- Bueno Samantha, sabia que eras chica, hasta pones huevos – se burlo Dean consternado.

- Dean – regaño frunciendo los labios.

- Vale, yo no lo he puesto ahí – levanto sus manos en son de paz.

- Dean – aun con tono de sospecha.

- Lo juro por todo el porno del mundo, no fui yo – Sam miro a su hermano analizándolo.

- ¿Entonces como llego ahí? – pregunto viendo de nuevo al huevo.

- Intenta recordar Sammy, recordar, me voy a cambiar – el rubio regreso al baño.

Sam volvió su atención al huevo, era grande, con cuidado lo tomo en sus manos, donde cabía bastante bien, y se veía algo pequeño entre ellas, noto también que estaba tibio y las manchas azules formaban lo que parecían huellas de gato.

- ¿Sam? – pregunto Dean con una ceja levantada.

El mencionado se dio cuenta que miro fijamente al huevo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Interesante? – pregunto el mayor levantando una ceja.

- Las manchas parecen una caminata de un gato – menciono Sam regresando su atención al huevo.

- Esa es información que no pedí – frunció la cara - ¿Vas a ir por la comida?

Sam vio al huevo y luego a su hermano.

- ¿Qué tal si se rompe?, o, ¿si lo rompes? O – Sam parecía realmente preocupado por el huevo.

- Sam, si no querías ir solo tenias que decirlo – dijo Dean rodando los ojos, tomo las llaves y salió.

Sam torno de nuevo su atención al huevo, era su imaginación o se movió

- Tengo que dejarte donde lo vea – se dijo Sam mientras tomaba al huevo con su antebrazo derecho, casi como lo haría un jugador de futbol americano, y con la mano izquierda arreglo la cobija, puso el huevo enrrolado en ella.

Sam miro su obra un minuto.

Fue a su computadora, trajo una silla cerca de la cama, y a investigar se ha dicho.

Cuando Dean regreso, aun no conseguía información relevante de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Le hiciste un nido? – pregunto Dean mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

- ….

- Sam, Caray, ya pareces mamá gallina.

- Dean – el gigante le vio amenazadoramente

- Niña – dijo el rubio mientras ignoraba su hermano y empezaba a disfrutar su hamburguesa.

Sam busco un poco más por Internet cualquier cosa, pero pronto se aburrió y fue a comer sus vegetales.

- ¿Ya te acordaste donde lo conseguiste? – pregunto Dean obviamente refiriéndose al huevo.

- Ayer no estaba, y no tengo ni idea – tomo con su tenedor unas cuentas hojas de lechuga, masticando suavemente.

El sonido de aleteo llego a la habitación.

- No me digas, esta detrás de mi – dijo Dean dejando la hamburguesa en la mesa, pero Sam parecía algo sorprendido.

- ¡Hola! – y Dean estaba en un abrazo apretado.

- ¡Dios, suelta! – se quejo el rubio, cuando fue liberado confronto al ángel Cupido nudista y a Castiel que parecía algo arrepentido.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sam, tratando de evitar que Cupido venga a darle un abrazo, pero en ese momento el ángel nudista lo ve.

- ¡Felicidades! - sonríe radiantemente y abraza a Sam, no como la última vez, no, ahora realmente le estaba rompiendo las costillas, mientras el pelinegro trataba de respirar, unos segundos después lo dejo de nuevo en la silla, mientras Sam recuperaba su vida.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Cas? – pregunto Dean bastante enojado.

- Mis disculpas, no era mi intención traer a Kamael, pero él insistió – y un escalofrió tan pequeño que pasaría desapercibido para el mundo, menos para Dean, recorrió al ángel vestido.

- Eso aun no explica su presencia aun – dijo Dean.

- Hemos venido a traer regalos para el bebé y felicitar a los padres – dijo Kamael sonriente y extendiendo un aura llena de amor por la habitación.

- ¿Bebé?, ¿Qué bebé? – pregunto Sam levantándose de la silla de inmediato.

- Nuestro sobrino por supuesto tonto, así que, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto entusiasmado Kamael.

- ¿Cas? – era una pregunta directa de parte de los dos hermanos, quienes no entendían nada.

- ¡Ahí esta! – grito entusiasmado Kamael, mientras se acerca a la cama y ve con adoración al huevo, mientras saca de ha saber donde un corazón de alguna clase de joya, dejándolo al lado.

- ¿Me pueden decir que demonios esta pasando? – pregunto bastante irritado Sam, los únicos que tomaron su mirada fueron Cas y Dean, Kamael estaba bastante ocupado platicando en lengua rara con el huevo.

- Pensé que a estas alturas Gabriel ya había llegado – Castiel miro a todos lados – pero me equivoque – termino de decir.

- ¿Gabriel?, ¿Qué demonios pinta Gabriel aquí? - pregunto Dean confundido.

Sam sin embargo parecía entre la consternación y el sonrojo.

- ¡Ya llegue a casa! – y hablando del rey de roma, el arcángel apareció de la nada cargando una bolsa.

- ¡Felicidades! – grito entusiasmado Kamael llegando a abrazar a Gabriel, importándole poco que fuera de mayor rango que él.

- Si, si, ahora suelta – dijo Gabriel sacudiéndose un poco, y regresando su mirada a Sam – ya llegue – y le da un beso enfrente de todos.

- ¿Qué? – Dean estaba en shock por lo visto.

- Aquí tienen – Castiel viendo que correría pronto sangre si no hacia nada, le tendió una bolsita de tela simple a Sam – espero lo mejor para su hijo primogénito, Kamael vámonos – él ángel nudista se despidió del huevo y ambos ángeles desaparecieron, llevándose a Dean con ellos.

- Empieza a explicar – murmuro Sam molesto.

- Ok, este de aquí – quedando al lado de la cama donde estaba el huevo – oye mira, ya nos empezaron a dar regalos – viendo el corazón en la cama - me pregunto que nos habrá dado Cassie – viendo la bolsita.

- Gabriel – murmuro sin humor Sam.

- Ok, ok, no te enojes, como decía, este pequeñín de aquí es nuestro bebé – dijo Gabriel agarrando el huevo y abrazándolo.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio? – pregunto Sam.

- Por supuesto, a que si baby – le dijo al huevo con humor.

- ¿Pero como es posible? – aun sigue preguntando con consternación.

- Vamos Gigantor, no tengo que explicarte la flores y las abejas, ¿verdad? – dijo sugerente – puedo hacerlo a la forma practica si quieres – levantando los cejas de acorde al tono.

- Gabriel – ahora la irritación era lo que mostraba la voz de Sam.

- Tienes razón, frente al niño no – dejo el huevo de nuevo en la cama – simple cariño, nosotros biológicamente no íbamos a tener un bebé, así que vienen en empaque de huevo cuando son dos varones o dos chicas, se crea a partir de la Gracia y los componentes genéticos, a que es lindo – termino de decir Gabriel por fin.

- ¿Es un bebé mestizo?

- Bingo – Gabriel se acostó en la cama mientras invocaba una barra de chocolate.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto Sam asimilando poco a poco la información.

- Intente llegar temprano, pero la de bienes raíces me entretuvo mucho – dijo con algo de hastió.

- ¿Bienes raíces?

- Tú habilidad de habla se ha vuelto mínima querido – dijo con burla – claro, ¿Dónde mas íbamos a criar un bebé?, compre una casa, y después le hice mis arreglos personales, creo que te gustarán.

La habitación duro un minuto, en ese instante se oyó un pequeño crujido.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! – Gabriel salió por la bolsa que traía originalmente, donde empezó a sacar ropa, toallas y demás cosas.

- ¿Esta naciendo? – pregunto Sam de pronto muy nervioso.

- Toma la toalla – ordeno Gabriel mientras el huevo se rompió completamente, tomando al bebé antes de caer en la cama, quien empezó a respirar molesto, antes de lanzar un llanto.

Fue precioso.

Gabriel le dio al bebé, mientras Sam lo envolvía entre la toalla y sus grandes brazos, el bebé dejo de llorar y empezó a gimotear.

- Ventajas de los huevos, tardan menos de un embarazo normal – dijo sabiamente Gabriel – hora de vestirlo – sacando un vestido rosa, Sam desenvolvió un poco al bebé, para verlo mejor.

- Es un niño Gabriel – respondió Sam regresando su vista al arcángel.

- … - Gabriel rodo los ojos, chasqueo los dedos y el vestido era azul.

- Gabriel – refuto Sam con mirada intimidatoria sin efecto.

- Bien – chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y el vestido se volvió un traje blanco – Jesús no se quejo hace dos mil años – murmuro por lo bajo mientras que con otro chasquido de dedos el bebé ya estaba vestido.

- Hola Charles – saludo Sam al bebé, quien le miro largamente.

- ¿Charles? – pregunto Gabriel.

- Me lo debes por no decirme, me toca ponerle el nombre – dijo Sam ignorándolo mientras veía al bebé tan adorable en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué?, pero yo quería llamarlo Goku, ó mejor Terminator, ó Jackie Chan – Gabriel seguía en su monologo, mientras Sam lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y el bebé se quedaba dormido entre las discusiones de sus padres.

Ah, que la vida era buena.


End file.
